1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the creation and organization of ontology and particularly to the automatic creation of ontology from structured and semi-structured knowledge sources.
2. Description of Background
Ontologies are data models for the modeling of the concepts and the relationship between a set of concepts. Ontologies are utilized to illustrate the interaction between the set of concepts and corresponding relationships within a specific domain of interest. Thus, the concepts and the relationships between the concepts can be represented in readable-text, wherein descriptions are provided to describe the concepts within a specific domain and the relationship axioms that constrain the interpretation of the domain specific concepts.